


collision

by leominoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leominoris/pseuds/leominoris
Summary: Had someone told Renjun a week before it all happened that he'd wind up in bed with his devilishly handsome pair of neighbours, he probably would've laughed incredulously and then proceeded to turn it into a running gag for months to come.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: '00 After Dark





	collision

**Author's Note:**

> > based on prompt #132, featuring norenminhyuck in their mid-twenties, a hint of wine and maybe a little questionable decisions.  
> 
> 
>   
> the amount of suffering i went through trying to _finish_ this fic was unreal and i would like to thank my gremlin partners in crime for sitting through all of my whining and complaining about this fic.  
> you guys know who you are. i love you.
> 
> also thank you to that one anon who asked me if i was going to participate in this fic fest. i told you no at the time but then i got curious and now here we are anyway. how the turntables.
> 
> the title is very unoriginally borrowed from jhameel's [collision](https://youtu.be/OAyn041DmKU), which actually doesn't have much to do with the fic at all.
> 
> to the prompter, i'm really sorry for bastardizing your prompt like that. i hope you still recognize all of the most important bits of your idea and enjoy yourself while reading!

this is a decision  
made without revision, darling,  
give me your attention.

( love is a collision )

— collision, jhameel

  
  
  


🦊

Donghyuck tasted like wine and spices. Renjun basked in the richness of it for as long as his lungs would let him, fingers dancing over the warm skin of his forearms, drawing invisible lines across it. It was breathtaking and dizzying and for a moment, as long as his mind would allow him to stay lucid, he wondered why it had taken him so long to kiss him at all. Then, Donghyuck's tongue slid against his, enveloping him in the sweetness of his mouth, the lingering bitterness of the alcohol.  
So he closed his eyes and gave in.  
Had someone told Renjun a week before it all happened that he'd wind up in bed with his devilishly handsome pair of neighbours, he probably would've laughed incredulously and then proceeded to turn it into a running gag for months to come.  
As a matter of fact, none of what would go on to happen on that fateful mild spring evening was particularly expected. Or, that was, at least not on Renjun's or Jaemin's end. 

They'd had the stray conversation about roping Donghyuck and Jeno into a foursome a few times over the three years they'd been living in neighbouring units in their apartment complex but he hadn't thought about it ever being more than an inconsequential fantasy, a self-indulgent thought in passing.  
Of course, that was easier said than done — Donghyuck and Jeno were both ridiculously handsome, each one of them in their own way, and Renjun was nothing if not weak for beautiful things, beautiful people. That wasn't to say it was the only thing he cared about, far from it, but even before it had turned out that Jaemin was already familiar with half of their handsome neighbour duo he'd caught himself observing them whenever he'd meet Donghyuck in the laundry room at unholy hours or he'd catch one of Jeno's sweet, crescent-eyed smiles when they crossed paths on the way to the mailboxes.  
Aided by how criminally thin the walls and loud Donghyuck's moans were his mind had been quick to conjure a plethora of scenarios to give the fluttering of his heart (not to say the embarrassing twitching of his dick) room to spread its wings.  
Jaemin had seemingly never minded. On the contrary, Renjun sometimes still entertained the vivid memory of how he'd helped him through an orgasm as they'd been waiting for Donghyuck and Jeno to conclude their loud fucking on the other side of the wall, holding him tightly and whispering filthy nothings into his ear. Afterwards, he'd kissed Renjun's forehead and cleaned him up before tucking him in, going about his life like he hadn't just fingered his boyfriend to the sounds of their neighbours getting it on. It had been both a little baffling and heartwarming.

Then again, Renjun had walked into Jaemin and Jeno teetering dangerously on the line of how much physical proximity was socially acceptable for childhood friends and never seen an issue with it, not because he thought their shared background would prevent them from ever really stepping out of the friend zone but because Jaemin's expression of adoration and contentment around Jeno was incredibly hard to ignore. And more than anything else (yes, even the faint spark of jealousy) witnessing that happiness had filled Renjun's chest with a bubbly, cozy warmth.  
They'd shared whispered thoughts before bed about how unfairly ripped Jeno was, how the sunlight made Donghyuck extra radiant, late at night after returning from a trip to the water park with the two of them and on days Jaemin felt particularly bold he didn't shy away from using Renjun's weakness for them as a means to get his fiancé riled up, describing how lovely it'd be to have him sandwiched between the three of them, to shower him with love and affection and to make him come until he no longer had a voice.

But it had all been very hypothetical. It'd been sinful fantasies and lingering glances where they shouldn't be and enjoying the taste of the forbidden fruit as he and Jaemin egged each other on but it had never left the safe space between them.  
Donghyuck on his lap grinding against his budding erection was very real and vivid in comparison, his warm, silky voice filling out every corner of Renjun's mind for that brief moment he loosened a whiny moan into the kiss. Just as real as the sight of Jaemin holding Jeno on his lap, massaging his best friend's thighs when Renjun pulled away and turned his head to the side, seeking his fiancé's approval. Jaemin's grin was almost inhumanly big and bright. Jeno, on the other hand, sat there with hooded eyes the back of one hand pressed against his mouth while the other was circled loosely around where Jaemin's fingers were dangerously close to his bulge.  
"Perverts," Donghyuck joked breathlessly and leaned his head against Renjun's, giggling uncontrollably. Jeno whined at the word and twisted on Jaemin's lap in an attempt to hide his blushing face from the other three, though it clearly wasn't doing all that much in his favour. Renjun thought the pink looked beautiful on him.  
He joined Donghyuck and Jaemin in their endeared laughter and reached out blindly to place a comforting hand on Jeno's knee.

  
  


It had all started with a dinner invitation. Donghyuck had promised wine, Jeno had bribed Jaemin into cooking by promising him that he'd have free access to their fabled slow-cooker (an item Jaemin had been trying to talk Renjun into letting him buy for ages to not much avail) and Renjun had agreed to bring dessert with a resigned roll of the eyes.  
The meal itself had gone over very innocently too, at least at up until the main course. They'd gathered in the kitchen to keep Jaemin company as he chopped the ingredients for their meal of the night, sipping wine on empty stomachs in the way growing up had told them not to, right up until there had been nothing left to do other than leave the slow-cooker to do its magic. Then, they'd moved over to the living room that was exactly the same size as Renjun's and Jaemin's (if mirrored in shape) but a lot more cluttered and filled with bright, warm specks of colour across what was probably half thrifted and half DIYed furniture.

Renjun remembered helping with holding pieces of wood in place while Jaemin helped Donghyuck figure out the right drill bit (Jeno had been a little horrified to hear about them being left in charge of power tools at all) when their neighbours had needed help with customizing one of their Ikea armchairs that they probably had no business fiddling with. Then again, Donghyuck rarely took no for an answer if the argument for it wasn't bulletproof and Jeno seemed mostly content with letting him run wild with his ideas as long as they didn't infringe on what he himself wanted.

  
  


They'd gathered around the big coffee table that Jeno had explained was inordinately big for the exact purpose of hosting card game nights that they'd never gotten around to because, in Donghyuck's words, "adulthood wound up eating everyone's lives". Donghyuck had produced a stack of dog-eared, faded Uno cards that Jaemin had recognized as the same deck he and Jeno had used to play with as kids, which had prompted a slew of embarrassing stories that Jaemin was far too eager and Jeno far too hesitant to share.  
Renjun had known a fair amount of them already, though it was delightful to watch Jeno's reactions to how exactly Jaemin chose to tell their adventurous tales, endearing, even.  
And he hadn't missed how between Donghyuck turning a game of Uno into a full-blown competition with high stakes (Renjun had brought an odd amount of pastries for dessert, the winner was henceforth entitled to the last cream puff) Jeno's boyfriend was very open about the hungry gazes he left to linger on both Renjun and Jaemin.  
Renjun had felt his pride puff up in his chest, warm and fluttering and far too pleased with his neighbour's hot gaze resting on him, not even pretending to be subtle.

  
  


They had eventually moved on to their dinner and their wine. Jaemin, much to everyone's dismay, had successfully won himself the last cream puff ("Unfair! He wasn't even playing to win," Jeno had complained playfully and nearly shoved Jaemin off the couch which had resulted in Renjun and Donghyuck receiving front row seats to watching them wrestle affectionately with each other until they had, in fact, tumbled off the cushions and nearly banged their heads against the coffee table.  
"Okay, idiots, that's enough!" With a clap Donghyuck had gotten up from his perch on an oversized pillow with sunflower embroidery. "I'm not going to have either one of you crack your skulls open before we can have that stew Jaemin has promised us so get it together!"

Looking back, that might've been the first real indicator of how they had all been balancing on a slippery slope all along. Renjun still wasn't sure if Donghyuck missing the nudge at Jeno's thigh and pressing his foot against his crotch instead had been a miscalculation or not but it had drawn a husky moan from Jeno's throat. Renjun and Jaemin had shared a wide-eyed look of– Well. Horror was the wrong word for it. And hadn't Renjun been so worried about how his own face had been heating up at an alarming pace he would've appreciated the red tint Jaemin's cheeks had taken, the glassy sheen his eyes always got when a sound bypassed his brain and went straight to his dick.

For a moment the living room had been deathly quiet. Then, in very fast succession, Jaemin had gotten up, tugging his sweaters down as far as it'd go as to hide what Renjun knew was the first signs of his cock chubbing up. "I'm going to go check on our dinner," he'd declared a little too loudly and scurried off before anyone else could stop him.

That had seemed to break the strange state of paralysis Donghyuck and Jeno had been in and quickly, the former had helped his boyfriend up onto his feet, brushing lint and dust off the back of Jeno's shirt. Jeno hadn't had the guts to turn around and face Renjun.

  
  


The awkward silence had lasted for as long as it had taken for Jaemin to order them into the kitchen and instructed them to taste. The promise of dinner had been quick to get rid of the tension between them and for a while, Renjun'd had an easy time ignoring the sound of Jeno's moan still haunting his thoughts.  
Then, Donghyuck had initiated a match of footsies under the table. It had seemed rather accidental at first though again, looking back Renjun should've known better. Little Donghyuck did was truly accidental when it came to getting what he wanted.  
And he'd made it abundantly clear that what he wanted was to make his guests quiver with want for him.  
_Nudge. Nudge, nudge_. Renjun had considered kicking back for far longer than he should be comfortable admitting, absorbed into savouring Jaemin's cooking but when he'd looked up from his bowl of _jjigae_ it had been incredibly hard to give into Donghyuck's winsome, infuriatingly confident smile.  
Next to him Jaemin's hand had slipped underneath the table and squeezed Renjun's thigh once before he'd run a thumb along the outside of it. The touch had been brief but comforting and enough to read as active encouragement.  
Donghyuck clearly seemed to fancy himself very slick and suave. Renjun had been all too glad to knock him down a peg or two.

After the main course Renjun had moved back to the couch after dinner with Donghyuck following suit, though only after a heated game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who'd be in charge of the dishes because that was how gentlemen handled these questions — obviously! And if some of that game had felt a little rigged, he hadn't said a word about it. Renjun knew Jaemin wasn't competitive and would've thrown his game regardless but after all this time knowing Donghyuck and Jeno he knew they both hated losing. Still, the results had been out and with that, Jeno and Jaemin had disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Jaemin had teasingly called over his shoulder to which Renjun had blown him a kiss and Donghyuck had cackled.

The problem with that statement was that Jaemin _would_ kiss Renjun. Jaemin would press his lips against Renjun's, he'd pull him onto his lap and wrap his hands around Renjun's tiny waist, he'd swallow the first hints of a moan that the motion would coax out of him.  
Jaemin would take his time to slowly suck on his bottom lip, lick into his mouth and steal every last little bit of air from Renjun's lungs.  
Donghyuck had broken no promises when he did just that. Well, most of it. Within seconds Renjun had been happy to constate that if he did harbour a sadistic streak it didn't express itself in the same, painfully teasing way Jaemin's liked to.

"I'm assuming Jeno knows," Renjun had muttered after pulling away, his lips still tingling in the wake of their hungry kissing.  
"Are you kidding me?" Donghyuck's laugh had been wet and hot and sweet against Renjun's mouth.  
"Do you have this little faith in me?" Renjun had rolled his eyes, a snappy comeback burning on his tongue already but Donghyuck had carried on, unbothered.  
"This was absolutely Jeno's idea. Or, well. He won't tell you that but I got sick of listening to him whine about how big of a boner he has for both of you so I suggested scenarios to invite you two into bed. He hadn't been into just straight-up asking you, though, so we kind of needed an excuse."  
Donghyuck shrugged, a devilish grin on his face.  
"If it'd been up to me, I would've just asked if you guys want to fuck."

And that had been all the preamble there had been to them pressing their lips together again to the backdrop of Jeno and Jaemin chatting over the clatter of dishes in the kitchen.

🐰

And so that had been exactly what Jeno and Jaemin had returned to: their significant others on the couch engaging in an enthusiastic competition of who could rile the other up faster with kisses only.

Jaemin had been thrown off for a fraction of a second, turning to Jeno only to catch the flash of want flickering through his childhood friend's dark eyes. And with that, all of the pieces had slowly fallen into place.

"How long have you been planning this, hm?" His long fingers slid up Jeno's chest and along the side of his neck, caressing the pale skin. From beneath the collar of Jeno's shirt, he could see the feathered edges of what must be a relatively fresh love bite. A flush surged up his neck, once again tinting his neck and skin a soft, lovely shade of pink that drew a bubbling laugh up Jaemin's chest and throat and got caught in the space between them. Donghyuck and Renjun seemed oblivious to their exchange, absorbed in the feeling of their tongues dragging against each other, trading kisses and moans alike.

"It– it was Hyuckie's idea–" Jeno tried to talk his way out of his predicament. Jaemin raised his eyebrows and pressed down against the love bite. Jeno's hiss of pain quickly tapered out into a strangled moan and his eyes fluttered shut. Jaemin licked his lips and watched with satisfaction, feeling his cock stir with interest once again.

"Donghyuckie would never make get you into anything like that without your okay," he chided, taking in the sight of his friend like that; wide open, head lolling to the side to give Jaemin's fingers more space to mar his skin. Warmth stirred in Jaemin's chest, joining the hungering sense of want that dinner had done nothing to sate.

"Don't lie, Jeno. I still know how to read you better than that."

Jeno melted to the sing-songing of Jaemin's voice, right then and there on the spot, pliant and warm and heart-wrenchingly adorable. Jaemin wanted to kiss him until he unfurled completely underneath his ministrations but truth be told, the doorway between Jeno's and Donghyuck's kitchen and living room probably wasn't the best place for it. So instead, he gently thumbed at Jeno's jugular and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"C'mon, big boy. Let's get ourselves better seats to the show, what do you say?"  
  


And so this is where things had landed them: on a well-loved, slightly worn-out couch Jeno had confirmed they'd dug up in an antiquary, limbs entangled and cream puffs forgotten in the fridge.  
It had been easy to fall into a lull of trading hungry kisses, Renjun and Donghyuck generously extending their making out to Jeno and Jaemin once they'd gotten enough of a laugh out of their voyeuristic tendencies.  
"Are we gonna talk about it?" Jaemin asked, words slurring once pulled away from what was a successful lip-to-lip-slash-lap-to-lap transfer on Donghyuck's end. Renjun looked adorable the way Jeno had picked him up and cradled in his arms and even though Jaemin had seen enough of him in the bedroom to know that Renjun wasn't someone who had to be handled with kid gloves his chest swelled with second-hand contentment watching his fiancé being treated like the most precious being on the planet. It was all very well-deserved if you asked him.

"Talking later," Donghyuck huffed plaintively and pulled him into another kiss by his hair. Jaemin hissed but let him do as he pleased, partly already resigned to the knowledge that as long as he let him Donghyuck would be unafraid to take what he wanted and partly enjoying the sting of the other's fingernails scratching over his scalp.  
"We're making out now."

So Jaemin shrugged it off and allowed himself to be swept along by Donghyuck's magnetic pull.  
There would be enough time to deal with the talking part when they were all a little less tipsy and a lot less horny.

🐻

Donghyuck let out a wet gasp and if it weren't for Jaemin holding him against his chest, arms firmly wrapped his sun-tanned shoulders speckled with rogue moles he would've bucked his hips up into Renjun's mouth. "Cute, isn't he?" Jeno murmured into the nape of Renjun's neck. "I love it when he gets all needy and whiny."  
The comment got him a rather aimless (and unsuccessful) attempt at a kick from Donghyuck, to which Renjun retaliated with a slap to his thigh.  
"Quit squirming, I'm trying to blow you," he complained hoarsely as he pulled off his cock, stroking it with practised ease that had Donghyuck feeling a sting of envy for Jaemin. Jeno was an excellent boyfriend in every regard and he wasn't about to complain about it but Renjun's dexterous, lightly calloused hands felt exciting and unfamiliar against his skin, shiny and new and unfairly deft.  
Donghyuck wanted more of Renjun's touch, a clearer taste of what he was just now getting a hint of.

"Tell my boyfriend to stop saying stupid shit then!" He shot back with a whine. From behind Renjun Donghyuck could see Jeno smirking with that soft, harmless glee that he reserved for the days when Donghyuck was being a sore loser. Most infuriating.  
"I was complimenting you," Jeno replied calmly and reached around Renjun's shoulders, one of his larger hands wrapping around the other's and guiding it carefully in the way he _knew_ Donghyuck liked best. It was both glorious and also most unsettling to see them conspiring against him like this.  
"Relax, buttercup," Jaemin murmured, fingers trailing along the invisible paths between the moles on Donghyuck's torso. The nickname is new, though that in itself wasn't a surprise — Jaemin had a habit of coming up with terms of endearments out of nowhere. Donghyuck just didn't expect it to reach as far as into the bedroom. Then again, he had no idea what Renjun liked to be called during sex. For all he knew his neighbour might as well be a kinky fucker turned on by the most obscure things.  
He'd have to put a pin in that thought. The moment Renjun realized that his thoughts were trailing off a little too far from where he wanted him to be his mouth was back on Donghyuck's cock in a petty but most pleasurable cry for attention. Jaemin, merciless, laughed at how he jolted at the sensation of Renjun's hot, wet mouth enveloping his erection again. The pads of his fingers brushed against Donghyuck's nipples, drawing a high, loud keen from him.

"Oh, I remember this sound," Jaemin chirped, seemingly unbothered by how he was essentially barred from any friction despite the very noticeable hard-on he was sporting that was trapped between his stomach and the small of Donghyuck's back.  
Jeno made a soft sound of surprise.  
"The walls are thin, you know?"  
The realization struck such sudden fear into his boyfriend, if Donghyuck weren't in the process of having his soul sucked out through his cock he would've probably laughed.

"It's great," Jaemin continued undeterred, fingers twisting and tugging at the sensitive skin beneath them. "Injunnie always gets worked up so cutely when he hears you two going at it," he shared with a gleeful giggle. Around Donghyuck's cock Renjun made a muffled sound of protest, the vibrations so sudden and _so damn good_ they had Donghyuck throwing his head back against Jaemin's shoulder with a loud moan. From his vantage point behind Renjun Jeno smiled in spite of his very prominent, blush-tinted embarrassment.  
"I've always wondered what exactly would get Donghyuckie to sound like this," Jaemin mused on, one hand moving on to leisurely spider-walk up Donghyuck's stomach, along the vaguely defined dip between his abs to one of his nipples. He twisted at it once, experimentally, then a second time. Apparently, the sound it garnered him wasn't _exactly_ what he'd been looking for but he seemed satisfied enough regardless. Donghyuck, meanwhile, wondered how Renjun lived with a tease like this.

"A magician never shares his tricks," Jeno quipped back, even if he nearly stumbled over his words multiple times with how flustered he was.  
"But maybe if you pay attention tonight you'll figure out," he added good-naturedly, presumably giving into Jaemin's pout that Donghyuck couldn't see but could practically sense.  
"What did we get ourselves into, Injunnie," Donghyuck whined dramatically. Deciding that he'd gone for long enough without knowing what to do with his hands he threaded them through the strands of Renjun's bleached-out honey brown hair, tugging lightly.

It had meant to be an accident most of all but even if it meant Renjun pulling away with a melodic, trembling moan– well. It meant _Renjun pulling away with a melodic, trembling moan_. That in itself qualified as enough to make up a little bit for the loss of his talented lips around him.

 _Hair pulling kink_ , he thought to himself, satisfied.   
_I'm remembering that_.

🐶

Contrary to what a lot of people first assumed when they saw him and Jaemin interact, Jeno hadn't ever slept with his childhood friend before tonight. It wasn't like Jaemin had never struck him as attractive. But while they'd always been uncannily close (to the point where Jeno's older brother Dongyoung jokingly called them drift compatible) there had never really been a situation in which getting each other naked in a sexy way had crossed their minds– okay, maybe that _was_ a lie but teenage Jeno had put it off as raging hormones first and foremost. That, and the fact that Jaemin had grown up into a very handsome, charming man.  
Seeing him expertly wrap himself around Jeno's boyfriend, his Donghyuck, was new. It was new and a side of his childhood friend that was uncharted territory. He'd seen him and Renjun interact, share hugs and the occasional kisses, the image of Renjun and Jaemin kissing passionately on the dance floor when they'd last gone out clubbing had mercilessly engrained itself into his mind and Jeno wasn't sure he was quite done processing it yet. He'd wondered what it'd be like to be on the receiving end of his boundless affection like that.

But reality was overwhelming and beautiful and, goodness gracious, very, very hot.

He'd originally meant to take care of Renjun for the time being, until they switched their constellations around but both of them wound up enraptured watching them. Renjun had made himself comfortable on Jeno's lap, warm and snug around his cock but not moving save for the gentle rise and fall that came with his breathing. Jeno had his arms tightly around his midsection, holding him against his chest as they both sat and took in the image of their lovers like this: a tangle of gold on sand, Donghyuck's fingers woven between the rosy strands of Jaemin's hair.   
Jaemin moving his hips against Donghyuck's at a pace that was too leisurely not to be teasing, his lips against the other's ear whispering things just loudly enough for Jeno to catch fragments of it. The promise to bring him to tears with want interspersed with gentle praise, the contrast so jarring that if it weren't for Renjun on his lap anchoring him in reality, Jeno might've gotten lost in the mental image of it.

Jeno felt Renjun's walls tighten around him when Donghyuck moaned in a low, breathy voice, the sound immediately followed by Jaemin's deep chuckles. He bucked up into the smaller man before he could think his movements through and on his lap, Jeno's cock buried deeply within him, Renjun gasped. His hands came forward to grip at Jeno's thighs, to try and steady himself instead of falling back against the other's warm, chiselled chest. _Cute_ , a voice inside Jeno's head offered at the defiance.   
"It's okay, Renjun," he rasped and leaned forward, wrapping himself around his body. Renjun's back was warm and slick with sweat already and it shouldn't feel good but in the heat of the moment all Jeno's brain could zero in on was how perfectly he fit into his arms.  
"You can let go. I'm here."

The reassurance got a strained laugh in return. Head turning, Renjun sought out his lips for a sloppy, slow kiss. It wasn't comfortable, not with the amount of contortion that went into it, but apparently the laws of physics didn't quite apply when you're horny and have a pretty boy on your cock anyway.  
"You good?" Jeno whispered hoarsely when they pulled apart, lips sticky-shiny with spit and his chest heaving. Renjun made a small noise of approval at the back of his throat that sounded far too nice not to acknowledge it with a thrust of his hips.  
"Yeah," he whispered and rocked back against Jeno's cock. "Just been a while since I took something bigger than our toys." His laugh was unusually rough for his high, melodious voice and the admission a lot to take in at once — the image of Renjun fucking himself open with a toy, the immediate question of what kind of toy it was, his brain filling in the gaps in ways that probably were far removed from reality but all made so much sense to Jeno in the heat of the moment.  
"You don't–?" He wasn't sure how exactly he wanted to word the question he actually managed to ask, a little squished between two harsh breaths as Renjun purposefully clenched down around his length.  
"Switch? Yeah, of course we do. But have you _met_ Jaemin?" 

There it was — the next flash of warmth not in the pit of his stomach but in his heart. The fondness with which Renjun said his fiancé's name was something he could relate to, both because he understood being so in love that mentioning your partner's good sides sparks excitement and happiness and because while he'd never experienced Jaemin as a boyfriend or future husband he _did_ know. Kind of.

"If I let him he'll edge me into the next year," Renjun continued breathlessly, legs trembling as he bounced up and down on Jeno's lap.  
"It's nice sometimes but we usually don't have the time for it."  
"Hey," Jaemin complained right before his voice trailed off into a wrecked moan. From underneath him, Donghyuck cackled.  
"It's like you have a sixth sense for when someone's talking smack about you!"  
"I wasn't talking _smack_ ," Renjun defended himself with a sharp grin. For a moment, Jeno's fingers tightened around his waist, dug into his skin above his sharp hip bones before he had an idea.  
"Show us then?"  
"Huh?" There was something very comical about how Renjun and Jaemin replied in complete sync.  
"Jeno's right." Donghyuck propped himself up on his lower arms and pushed lightly at Jaemin's chest.

"You know what, Na Jaemin? I tire of your teasing. I'd much rather watch Renjun rail you."  
To that, Jaemin huffed but complied obediently, pulling out of Donghyuck with a disappointed pout. Renjun needed another moment of steadying himself when he lifted himself off Jeno's lap but even before he even moved towards Jaemin his hands already reached out. His fingers made a grabby motion.

They shuffled around as hurriedly as the mattress sinking underneath them and their sex-wobbly legs would allow them, Donghyuck now joining Jeno at the headboard and getting to changing his condom — or, that was what he assumed was the idea behind it before his boyfriend instead got absorbed into playing with his balls.

Meanwhile, Renjun gently manoeuvred Jaemin around onto his hands and knees so he'd be facing their hosts.

🦊

Fucking Jaemin in front of Donghyuck and Jeno was almost self-indulgent. The familiarity of it was soothing in a way Renjun hadn't realized he'd been missing until he sunk home into his tight, warm hole, still a little loose from when they'd fingered each other open in the morning.  
"Are you enjoying yourself, lionheart?"  
He aimed his thrust carefully at Jaemin's prostate, well aware of how it would have his elbows buckle underneath the onslaught of pleasure, fully expecting the loud, unrestrained moan that tore from his throat. When Renjun looked up he found Donghyuck nibbling at the joint of Jeno's shoulder and neck, wrapped around his boyfriend from the back and rutting against his ass. Jeno himself looked blissed out, fingers tangled in Donghyuck's hair and eyes fixed on the sight in front of him.

"It's nice to have an audience, don't you think?"  
Words were hard on Renjun's lungs but the effect they got him was worth it. Jaemin arched back against the small, firm hand between his shoulder blades keeping him down.  
"Yeah, figured it'd get you going. You like the attention."

"How you still manage to talk like that while fucking is beyond me," Donghyuck interrupted rather rudely, though while Renjun huffed with annoyance Jaemin seemed to care very little for the commentary, seemingly focusing on the cock inside him only.  
"The peanut gallery is to be quiet!"  
"The peanut gallery also happens to be the other two men you're currently having sex with!"

Jeno snorted cutely and underneath Renjun's hand Jaemin's ribcage shook with badly-stifled laughter. Well. Now Renjun definitely didn't feel like talking dirty anymore.  
Most of all he really felt like finding out if Donghyuck would still dare to have a big mouth like that when he was the one on all fours being watched.

"Lionheart, are you okay with taking a break?" He asked Jaemin quietly, retracting his hand so his fiancé could move more freely.  
Jaemin gave pained sigh.  
"It's okay, any more and I probably would've come anyway," he lamented and reached back to briefly twine his fingers with Renjun's.  
"And I still want to see what exactly Jeno does to Donghyuck to have him moan like that. What do you say, Kitten?"

Donghyuck's sound of approval went from a breathless, impish giggle to a whiny moan very fast when Jeno twisted at his nipples.  
"What is it with today and everyone wanting to fondle my nipples?!" he complained, turning to face his boyfriend indignantly. Jeno smiled back, his expression the very picture of innocent.  
"I think they're very pretty, for one."  
Watching them made Renjun feel happy, like he was being privy to something just as intimate as having sex with them, something warm and safe pulsating with sunlight.

For a moment, his eyes lingered longer on the other couple before they slid down to where Jaemin's fingers were still grasping at the sheets. He hadn't gotten quite used to the burst of happiness seeing the couple ring that doubled as their engagement tokens brought yet, the metal elegantly wrapped around Jaemin's finger like it had always belonged there.  
_Is watching us like watching Jeno and Donghyuck be in love?_ he wondered to himself as he pulled out again. Underneath him Jaemin sagged tiredly for a moment before scrambling to curl up at the foot of the bed and pulling Renjun along to rest comfortably against his chest.

"Oh, aren't you curious to see them too, Injunie?" he murmured warmly into Renjun's hair, just loud enough for the other two to hear him over the rustle of bedding. Jeno whined in embarrassment while Donghyuck helped him to arrange himself into a comfortable position with his cheek pressed against the sheets.

"Can't wait to see what they'll show us," Renjun agreed softly, fingers interlinking with Jaemin's over his stomach.

  
  


🐶

  
  


"Well. That took quite the unexpected turn."

Jeno watched as Renjun let himself fall back into the pillows with a soft, satisfied noise. He was cute like that, sated and pliant and curling up into the space between Jaemin and Donghyuck. Seeing how his boyfriend fit so well with his childhood best friend and said friend's fiancé was heartwarming in a way Jeno hadn't anticipated for it to feel. While the intent had always been to sleep with Renjun and Jaemin because they enjoyed them as people his brain had filed it away as a physical thing only — until now.  
Jaemin noticed him first, looking up from where Donghyuck's golden fingers were running through Renjun's sweat-matted hair.

"Hey, big boy. You going to join us?"  
The wooden floor underneath Jeno's feet felt like it was adding a spring to his step, spurring him onwards. The mattress bounced underneath his weight when he flung himself onto it, the mass of limbs digging warmly into his own. it wasn't exactly _comfortable_ but it felt very much comforting.

  
"We should do this more often," Donghyuck sighed happily, voice warm like sunlight. Jeno's hand found his automatically, as if a magnet were pulling it into orbit. With the way he was sprawled out on top of the other three it meant bracketing Renjun between the two of them and pressing his chest against Jaemin's back, it was all very satisfying.   
The bed was a little small for four adult men but it was warm and welcoming. Cramped, but in a way that left nooks and crannies for whispered affection, for fond laughter and banter that was sticky, rather than pointed; enough to annoy, too soft to truly hurt.

"Agreed," he mumbled sleepily and pushed his face into the back of Jaemin's neck.  
"Next time at your place, you have a bigger bed."  
Jaemin's shoulders shook with gentle laughter under Jeno's forehead and he could hear Renjun shuffle on the other side of him, burrowing himself deeper into the group hug.  
"Let's invite the cute delivery boy from that dumpling place too, sometime," Donghyuck suggested enthusiastically. "Yangyang, was it?"  
Renjun coughed, apparently choking in his surprise. Jeno felt a bit better knowing he wasn't the only one who felt a little blindsided by the addition.

"Let's maybe first figure out how to sex with four people," Jaemin's deep voice rumbled back, both exasperated and amused. "Once we have that down we can look into adding more."  
"Boo, isn't Jeno supposed to be the responsible one in your friendship?"  
Renjun laughed at Donghyuck's protest.  
"Eh, I have my moments." Jeno could practically hear the sly smile in Jaemin's intonation.

"Let's take it easy, lover," Renjun added and judging by the yelp Donghyuck let out, pinched him. Jeno felt a rush of fondness for the older boy.  
"But it worked!"  
"Because we've been neighbours for ages and Jaemin and I literally had to sit through listening you two go at it like fucking rabbits!"

"Oh, I can definitely fuck you like that too, Injunnie–"  
"Do that in the morning," Jaemin interrupted the other two sulkily. He sounded muffled and when Jeno lifted his head to get a better look at the situation, eyelids heavy with drowsiness, he was met with the image of Jaemin's face half-hidden in Renjun's hair. Donghyuck, meanwhile, had contorted himself into the beginnings of a pretzel shape that doubtlessly would be hell to sleep in but allowed him to bed his head onto Renjun's shoulder, allowing the older to card his elegant fingers through the honey brown hair.

Once again, Jeno felt a flash of peaceful warmth as he watched the other three settle into quiet bickering that the longer the more ended in Jaemin slurring and only half-finishing his sentences and Donghyuck and Renjun picking fun at him.

Dinner might not have gone quite the way Renjun and Jaemin might've expected it to but he'd still wager it had been a pretty successful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on: [twitter](http://twitter.com/lovecherriemoji) & [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/lovecherriemoji)!


End file.
